


Sparkling Mishap

by TheMangledTeddy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: #daddimus prime, #roddy's a baby, Discord Chat - Freeform, M/M, Optimus Prime - Freeform, mtmte rp, ratchet - Freeform, rodimus prime - Freeform, this is awesome, tumblrrrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledTeddy/pseuds/TheMangledTeddy
Summary: Something goes wrong as Rodimus gets turned into a sparkling and the others have to be a part of the 'family' and solve other mishaps along the way...





	Sparkling Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for clicking onto this fanfic! This is an on-going roleplay on an MTMTE/Transformers Discord roleplay chat that I created with a lot of my best buds on Tumblr. Please don’t take this fanfiction too seriously because it was done with large amounts of crack. If you wish to join, just message me and I shall send you the invite link to join!

“Rodimus you act like a sparkling sometimes!” Optimus angrily stated, pacing up and down the room. Rodimus wore a sulky expression on his face, looking away at Optimus at a strangely interesting patch of the wall. Except, that part of the wall wasn’t so different from another… Or another one in the corner… Slag it, he couldn’t tell. “Hey, is it my fault that I wanna have a little fun?!” cried Rodimus in protest suddenly, his summer-sky blue optics burning brightly with rebellion.  The bigger mech sighed and took a seat at his desk. “So, let me repeat this again: You broke the Matrix?” he whispered quietly with a face of shock.

 

“Yes, I did.” Rodimus’ gaze was directed back to the ‘interesting’ patch of the wall. “Bad Rodimus! You’re grounded!” Optimus ordered, slamming his servo on the desk. “Well that was iconic.” Ratchet muttered sarcastically, walking into the room. The vibrant Prime leaned back in his seat, pouting. “No fair, Bumblebee broke it with me!” “I know he did, but he’s Bumblebee.” Optimus replied calmly. “Fragging spawn of a glitch…” Rodimus snarled. However, it failed to escape Optimus’ audio receptors. “Tell that to Prowl.” the red-and-blue-mech replied. Rodimus turned to Ratchet who was standing behind him. “Ratchet, why won’t you help me? You were going on the expedition, right?” Before Ratchet could open his derma, Optimus came to Ratchet’s defence. “Because we’re besties.” Rodimus huffed, turning to the wall and crossing his arms. “I’m trying to be neutral.” Ratchet stated with a blank tone.

 

“You gotta go fast!” shouted Rodimus, winking at the both of them. “I bet that you two are doing something in the berth, am I right?” Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other in horror, and then back at Rodimus. Optimus just sighed and Ratchet practically almost dented his servos in fists. “Calm down, Ratchet.” He turned to Rodimus. “Well then, this settles it. This proves that I was right! I am amazing; I am the best Prime! I can at _least_ take care of the Matrix!” “Yeah, Optimus! You’re amazing at _dying_ and then coming back three seconds later!” Rodimus dropped the bombshell on him, grinning his infamous slag-eating grin. “Ooh, shots fired.” Ratchet chuckled, turning his gaze to Optimus. “Got you there, Optimus.”

 

“Says you; you were the one who basically caused the half your crew to die at the very beginning of the launching of your ship!” Optimus retorted. What about Polaris-“ “IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SERIOUSLY!! FRAGGING PROWL!!!” Rodimus suddenly burst out, jumping from his seat. “It’s always Prowl’s fault.” Ratchet agreed. “It is, actually…” Optimus considered, leaning back in his chair and cupping his chin. Rodimus exhaled a breath of relief, glad that the blame game was on Prowl now. “Oh wait,” Optimus had an invisible lightbulb above his helm. “Overlord…” Rodimus did a double take and almost fell out of his seat. “OH, NO NO NO!” he cried, trying to stop Optimus saying what he thought he would say. “Yes.” “NO NO NO NO NO!!!” he cried, smashing his helm against his servos. “You caused that,” Optimus put out simply. “NOOOOOOOOOO!” Rodimus hissed wildly. “Rewind…” the bigger mech listed, counting off his fingers.

 

Rodimus suddenly expressed a blank expression before the overload of information and accusation crashed his processor, his body going out in spasms and he started yelling static and gibberish before a lightning lit up the room and he descended to the ground with a magnificent crash. Optimus and Ratchet both ducked in time, with the whole ordeal ended with a simple “oops” from Optimus. “Ratchet, I think I broke him.” He whimpered, his optics screaming for help as they were directed at Ratchet. “I don’t think I can fix him,” Ratchet replied, annoyed. Rodimus lay on the ground, seemingly broken.

 

“Whoops… Welp.” Optimus went over warily to inspect the damage. Rodimus still lay motionless on the floor. “Sorry. I, uh… should not have said that. I just… kinda get triggered about how many times I have died.” The big mech apologized, scratching the back of his helm. However, nonetheless, Rodimus still lay on the floor. “Where’s Rung when we need him…” grumbled Ratchet, folding his arms and marching over to Rodimus. Ratchet activated his comm link and immediately called Rung over. Five minutes of just staring at a broken Rodimus later, a knock came from the door. “Come in!” both mechs shouted. The smaller mech stepped in, looking at Rodimus on the floor going over to poke him. “What’s all this now?” “To put it simply, Optimus broke Rodimus.” The red and blue mech’s helm jerked over to the medic. “Hey, I didn’t-!” “Shush, Optimus. Do what you must, Rung.” The psychiatrist stared at the orange mech laying on the floor before proceeding to kick him. “I could’ve tried that, you know…” Ratchet muttered.

 

The Prime on the ground slowly got up and shook his helm. “What the pit is goin’ on?! Why is Ratchet _pink_?! Why is Rung the size of Megatron?! And why is Optimus a _Smurf_?!” he cried. “What?” “I’m pink?” “Well, I mean, it’s better than still being short.” were the various comments that came from all three bots. Rodimus suddenly pointed up. “Oh look, a six-headed unicorn!!!” “I think Rodimus might need another kick,” Optimus suggested. “Let me have a try.” “Let me help. I’m a medical professional.” Ratchet added, and before the medic could do anything, the bigger mech kicked Rodimus in the gut with a loud “oof” emerging from Rodimus as he shook his head once more. “Is that better?” Optimus asked, concerned. However, what came out of his mouth was in completely different human languages. “Guess not.” sighed Ratchet. “There’s always knocking him out cold for a little bit.” Rung suggested. “I think that would work.” replied Optimus, nodding. Rodimus screamed in Italian, trying in a miserably failing attempt to get them to help him.

 

“Alright, Ratchet, do the honours.” Optimus started. The Autobot medic went over and whacked Rodimus upside the helm. “Did that work?” the bigger mech anticipated. “Let’s hope it did.” Rung hoped, looking at the orange mech. Rodimus shook his helm once again, groaning. “What is going on???” “Good work, Ratchet!” Optimus praised. However, he had spoken too soon. “Daddy!” Rodimus cried out happily, pointing at Optimus. “Holy Primus, what-” “Mommy!” Rodimus cried out once more, pointing at Ratchet, who started chuckling. “Ah, fraggit.” Optimus groaned, facepalming. “Frag…” Ratchet stopped, looking at Rodimus. The orange mech ignored the complaints of his fellow Autobots and pointed one last time at Rung. “Doggy!” “What have we done?!” Optimus wailed. “Oh Primus, did I make it worse…” Ratchet groaned.


End file.
